Global positioning systems (GPS) provide a useful aide for users to pinpoint their exact locations with a combination of near-exact latitude and longitude measurements and geographic information system (GIS) data. Thus, a GPS user can know not only his near-exact position on the surface of the earth, but can also view local street-level maps of that location, including surrounding businesses and neighborhoods.